Masara
Masara is a fire, earth and sound combination elemental type of volcano and its epithet of arrow-blade. It is the weapon who has many spikes to make a grievous damage. His agile movement is daredevil use to breaking out the defenses and offenses of the weapon powers. Masara can warp by miles in one second and the spikes will support Masara's movement. On the other hand, it is actually an epic melee weapon instead of decisive range that will make Masara's improvement. On Cloud Line: Legends it is first introduced as the main protagonist for the entire season starting Chilling Volcano. Story Masara born by the earth sword and fire sword which he is tasked to be melee in early adulthood. It lives in Cloud Line and it is hot weapon, arrogant, brave, courage and also confidentially bastard. It is really boasting his weapons thus make others envied on him, however for real he doesn't do that boastfulness inside of its heart. It studies the fire and earth spell as in its adulthood. It can master magma element when it is in middle adulthood and then in his life, it is experiencing breeding. He leaves his city in the decades to making a mission of reproducing their species by using such kind of breeding positions. Ten years later, it later stuck in that mysterious island which serves to be a curse. Chilling Volcano Masara and his fellow missionaries are exploring to the cities to breed with female weapons for rising their race. They are going back to our homeland but the Dark Wave destroys the ship. Masara is with the Mysterious Island with full of suffering but Masara will not surrender so deciding to train himself to learned First Skill. Several months later he finally learned it and attempt to escape this island. Suddenly the dark waves approaching to push Masara but he successfully defended it using Volcano Cut his very first ability to learn from this island. After that Masara reaches the new island alone.Chapter 1: Castaway of the Mysterious Island After reach to that place he met a handyman in the shore and ask to follow him. When the two stops walking the three buildings have shown. Later on a fool has gone off to harass a female weapon. He uses Volcano Cut and success after that he sex her by a safe thanks. Hence the handyman was shock and going to reveal himself as Exemplar. Masara was shock to see that handyman is a former Templar Master. He explains how the missionaries needs sex, Masara cannot answer the question. Exemplar is explains about his theory when he was a Master Templar but only Masara is accepted to join Exemplar's aid. Masara was on Lloren to search library and its location. So he ask questions to them, when he ask a black-shaped sword he finally found the location that is in fountain. Once he came in the fountain the crowd run of Dark Wave again and uses Volcano Cut again to save them. The culprit from the first place is reveal to be Bankhar. He can defeat Bankhar's power but his fighting style impossible to beat and he finds a chance to attack he reflects his finishing blow using Volcano Cut again and successfully beaten in instant and going to finish Bankhar. But the energy ball manage to scratch Masara and down by Blazahar. Much of Exemplar's worry, he volunteer with Shrimpin to helping him to stand.Chapter 2: New Cloud Line While the battle continues Masara didn't see Bankhar moving to the fountain and shout but he is still stunned in process to stop Bankhar from doing it.Chapter 3: Manipulated Fountain Masara is seen running on the power of Light Grenade Beam. Jakobar is introduced as well as Lapizlazuli. Lapizlazuli calls Masara then he giving his warning to take them away from the earth weapon Jakobar. Masara acts recklessly but Jakobar pinned him to stun by impaling him seriously which Lapizlazuli abrupted. Jakobar really protects the injured three without know reason is just to use first skill Earth Impale on Masara leaving stunned also unleashes another background power called Earth Maze to sealed Masara preventing to leave. Masara repriminds Crusada yet in the flashback and later on he is now on the Library in Lloren in full appearance. Masara releases his new second skill Magma Speed and successfully broke Jakobar's third skill Earth Maze and also Jakobar is worstly beaten. Masara is exhausted and with the healing ability of Exemplar, he heal them all injured players excluding himself in the end.Chapter 4: Heathen Slayer Masara can release his immense power that destroys Earth Maze straight. Masara sees the sun moving in front of that user, then some weapon in his right is full of gold, and while in his left is starlike color. Exemplar figured and naming them a legendary team from the left to right: Pskar, Apollo and Yahos. And the legendary he mentioned is revealed to be Apollo that shocks and praised him. Masara's Magma Speed can make a flight while ago. Masara heard about them and they are the most powerful team since Cloud Line. Yahos starts to intimidating a weapon in front that is Masara and said that he is no show mercy to the common weapon. Then Pskar adds that revealed to be a womanizer. But Exemplar defending Masara from accusations of the two and arguing Apollo to stop judging.Chapter 5: Light Team of Gold, Sun and Star Masara goes to the lake to find the guardian of the lake but what they found is Lapizlazuli running holding a precious stone called Lapis Lazuli. It is believed that Lapizlazuli will evolved and Exemplar explain about that stone can change their secondary element but not primary element into Stone. Masara and Exemplar helps the battle against Tentacle. Using Volcano Cut to defend himself then floats to attack in melee combat but Tentacle release Tentacle Hurricane. Thanks to Nature Grab a First Skill to prevent damaging inside the water. While Lapizlazuli run back to the village. Both Masara and Exemplar are following him to the village.Chapter 6: Lapis Lazuli Masara encounters the seven warlords in the forest. Masara uses Volcano Cut on Statue Warlord and breaks the line. Lapizlazuli handles all of them including their leader Kalakus. Masara and Exemplar runs in the battlefield to rendezvous in Lloren Library. Yahos almost finished the fight but Kalakus escape to stop Masara.Chapter 7: Seven Warlords Skills References Category:2013 Pages Category:New Pages of March 2013 Category:March Creations Category:Weapons Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Epic Category:Melee Category:Protagonist Category:Main Category:Chilling Volcano Weapons Category:Blade Category:Sound Category:Volcano